<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Robin's Promise by WizzyPieHigh9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441124">A Robin's Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9'>WizzyPieHigh9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bruce Wayne and Damian Wayne only mentioned, Fanart, Gen, One Shot, Tim Drake-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>  Robin was his. You can't just give it away. Especially not to just anyone.</p><p>  Dick should know that better than anybody.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Robin's Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Tim held the mask. It hurt. Hurt so bad. This mask. This stupid mask. The one he had always worn. It was pathetic. Why did he keep it? It wasn't even something he could call his own anymore. Rather, it belonged to that brat.</p><p>  Clenching his fists tighter around the creased edges of said mask, he managed to bite back a sob.</p><p>  Why would Dick do that? <strike>His own brother.</strike></p><p>  Robin was his. You can't just give it away. Especially not to just anyone.</p><p>  Dick should know that better than anybody.</p><p>
  <em>    "Dick why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "I'm sorry Tim, but Damian needs Robin now. You know that just as I do. I don't want to discuss this any further. Whats done is done."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "But... Dick, what about me? I need Robin too."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Don't worry kiddo. You'll uh... figure it out. It's time to just move on, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Maybe it was because he couldn't process it all at once, but Dick simply patted his shoulder walking away before he could even think of what to say.</em>
</p><p>  Betrayal.</p><p>  Everything. It was all gone. That dead-beat kid was going to take it all away. The foundation, his Family, Robin, the confidence Bruce had instilled in him, all gone.</p><p>  Did that kid realize what was being handed to him on a silver platter? He thought he had a home with Bruce. He thought he had a family who wanted him. Thought that maybe that this family had even loved him.</p><p>  Love somebody like him? Pft.</p><p>  How wrong could he have been.</p><p>  Tossing the mask aside, it pinged in a nearby bin. Who cares if someone roots in the trash finding his DNA on it.</p><p>  Its not like <strong>he</strong> is Robin anymore.</p><p>  Its not like <strong>he</strong> matters anymore.</p><p>  In this moment in time, only one thing mattered.</p><p>  Indeed, it was time to move on.</p><p>
  <em>    "But... you didn't even ask me!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Who said I needed your permission Tim?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "But, this is WRONG! All of this, it's wrong. ROBIN is mine!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "For goodness sake Tim." Richard spoke spurning a cold stare his way. "Grow up."</em>
</p><p><em>    "Dami just lost his dad... so have I."</em> <em> Richard said</em> <em> running his fingers through his hair shakily.</em> <em>"I know it's been well, hard. Especially since Bruce has been gone. But, Bruce <strong>is</strong> gone. You need to accept that just as we are."</em></p><p>
  <em>    "We?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Alfred, me and Damian?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    ... Ignoring <strong>that </strong>mental slap to the face he pressed on.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Dick. I've told you that Bruce is alive. I... I just know it! If we work together we-"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    With a sigh, Richard pinched his nose bridge. "Let me stop you right there Timmy. First off, your off duty. Batman needs a Robin who has a level-minded head. Second-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Oh? Like that lil' brat has a straight head on those little puny shoulders of his now. Come on Dick, is that what the kid really needs right now? We are just going to forget that kid doesn't have issues too?"<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Exactly why Robin needs Dami."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Bu-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "End. Of. Discussion."</em>
</p><p>  Faltering step by step, he approached the door. Inserting the worn key timidly, he paused before taking a step inside.</p><p>  Immediately, a wave of dust greeted him.</p><p>  Home.</p><p>
  <em>    "Hey, look- you don't have to leave you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Staying quiet, he continues to pack the suitcase. Only the bare essentials.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Hey Timmers ya know... we can make a new cos-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "But-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Throwing a sock rather hard into the suitcase, he turned around giving Dick the sourest look manageable. Oh? <strong>Now</strong> Richard wanted to to talk huh?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "I said no Grayson." He added the pairing sock to the suitcase with the same amount of intensity as before. "You often recollect how it hurt you when Bruce gave your title away -even after you were done with it- to Jason. So how do you think I feel right now when you do the same, when I'm not done with it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Ti-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "EH!" He snarled holding a hand up stopping Richard mid word. "Let me stop you right there," He recited familiarly. "Let me make this clear. I don't want a new costume. I don't want a transition. I don't want a new identity. And sure as hades itself, I don't want the reputation I am building as Robin to be shot down when that kid goes around being a bit too rough. Which we both know he will."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "You know he needs this Tim."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    He looked down. His hands were shaking. "And do you know what I needed? I needed a family that would be honest with me. You didn't even ask me Dick. You didn't even come to me. We could have figured this out. And here, your the one calling me unreasonable."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Needed? Tim what do-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "You lied to me. " A stutter falls out on accident as he is adding some new things to the suitcase rather hurriedly. "Your still just sore at the fact you weren't able to pass the title down yourself to Jason personally. So you passed it Damian. I call that petty and a foul-play."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "I- Look, I'm sorry I hurt you Tim. However, I'm not sorry I did what I did. We both know it was the right decision."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Oh believe me, I know you aren't sorry. Right now <strong>you</strong> might think it was the right choice, but once you find out I was right about Bruce y- Never mind. What's the point? You think I'm crazy don't you? Thinking B is still out there, alive. Damian undoubtedly thinks I'm crazy too. Hey, probably Alfred thinks I've gone off the wall too, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Well... He is concerned. We all are concerned Lil Bir-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "No. You don't get to call me that. Remember? I'm not Robin anymore."<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Slamming the suitcase shut, he made his way towards the bedroom door brushing past Dick without even a second glance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Right now, I'm leaving because I know that living under the same roof as you, will only undermine the work I am about to undertake, by. my. self."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Tim. Wait."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Ignoring him, he grabbed his electronics bag slinging it over his shoulder. In walking past the dresser, his mind recoiled. As he took one step back, he noticed one lone photo frame. Deciding to hold it close, he left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Maybe just... one valuable. </em>
</p><p>  Placing the photo frame by the entrance he bit his lip.</p><p>  "I will find you Bruce.  A Robin's promise. "</p><p>
  
</p><p>(ps: Plz ignore the potato-like qualities this represents. Thank you)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for everyone who has taken the time to read this story! (づ￣ ³￣)づ<br/>-<br/>Disclaimer:<br/>Now, Major stuff!<br/>*Gets Bat-Mega Phone*<br/>I DO NOT OWN DC!<br/>I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES!<br/>-<br/>My Tumblr if yer interested:<br/>WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon<br/>ʘ‿ʘ<br/>-<br/>(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)<br/>-<br/>I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.<br/>-<br/>This Story Currently has no resources... It came straight from da brain... \ (•◡•) /<br/>This Story is Currently "Completed"... \ (•◡•) /</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>